elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
One-Handed (Skyrim)
thumb|250px One-Handed (Uma-Mão) é uma das habilidade em . One-Handed afetam diretamente o dano causado com armas de uma-mão. Os perk''s obtidos nessa árvore de habilidade afetam apenas armas de uma-mão, mas adagas não contam. A árvore de habilidade de one-handed permite que a potência do dano seja aumentado quando segurando duas armas de one-handed simultaneamente. Isso é chamado de "dual-wielding". Enquanto isso aumenta a potência do dano causado, também remove a capacidade de bloquear qualquer ataque. É aconselhável, mas não necessário, apoiar a configuração dual-wielding com árvores de habilidades de defesa, como Heavy Armor ou Restoration. Apesar de não fazer parte da árvore de habilidade de one-handed, ataques desarmados se beneficiam de ''perk''s de one-handed, incluindo ''per de dual-wielding. Perk''s de outras habilidades que afetam armas de one-handed (tipo o ''perk Backstab da árvore de habilidade de Sneak) não parecem afetar ataques desarmados. Armas de one-handed tem alcance menor que armas de Two-Handed, mas movem-se mais rápido e deixam a outra mão livre para usar escudos, feitiços ou outra arma. Armas de One-Handed Segue as armas que se beneficiam dessa habilidade: Fabricáveis Armas que podem ser fabricadas na Forja pelo jogador, com os privilégios apropriados. *Dagger (Adagas) – Iron, Steel, Orcish, Dwarven, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric, Dragonbone, Stalhrim, Nord. *Mace (Machado) – Iron, Steel, Orcish, Dwarven, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric, Dragonbone, Stalhrim, Nord. *Sword (Espada) – Iron, Steel, Orcish, Dwarven, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric, Dragonbone, Nord Hero, Stalhrim, Nord. *War Axe (Machado de Guerra) – Iron, Steel, Orcish, Dwarven, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric, Dragonbone, Nord Hero, Stalhrim, Nord. Não fabricáveis Armas que não podem ser fabricadas pelo jogador. Elas são recebidas como recompensa de quests ou estão espalhadas por toda Skyrim. Elas podem ou não ser únicas. *Dagger (Adaga) – Alessandra's Dagger, Blade of Sacrifice, Blade of Woe, Bloodthorn, Borvir's Dagger, Keening, Kahvozein's Fang, Mehrunes' Razor, Nettlebane, Rundi's Dagger, Shiv, Skyforge Steel, Valdr's Lucky Dagger, Dragon Priest Dagger. *Mace (Machado) – Mace of Molag Bal, Rusty Mace,Horksbane. *Sword (Espada) – Amren's Family Sword, Ancient Nordic, Bolar's Oathblade, Blades Sword, Ceremonial Sword, Chillrend, Dawnbreaker, Dragonbane, Drainheart Sword, Eduj, Falmer, Forsworn Sword, Gauldur Blackblade, Ghostblade, Grimsever, Hjalti's Sword, Imperial, Nightingale Blade, Red Eagle's Fury, Red Eagle's Bane, Scimitar, Silver, Skyforge Steel, The Pale Blade, Queen Freydis's Sword, Windshear, Harkon's Sword, Miraak's Sword, Bloodscythe, Soulrender. *War Axe (Machado de Guerra) – Ancient Nordic, Dawnguard Axe , Dawnguard Rune Axe , Falmer, Forsworn, Notched Pickaxe, Okin, Poacher's Axe, Skyforge Steel, Ancient Nordic Pickaxe , Hoarfrost. ''Perk''s Abaixo, os perk''s que tornam-se disponíveis ao escolher melhorar a árvore de habilidades de One-Handed: Efeito de One-Handed A habilidade de One-Handed aumenta diretamente o dano causado por armas de one-handed. Para cada nível de habilidade, o dano da arma aumenta em 0,5%. Esse aumento é multiplicado com o dano extra do ''perk Soldado o que dá o triplo do dano da arma com One-Handed e Soldado 5/5. O dano da arma pode ser ainda mais aumentado com Smithing e/ou Enchanting. Encantamentos para One-Handed Apenas Botas, Braçadeiras/Manoplas, Anéis e Colares, podem receber o encantamento de Fortificar One-Handed. No entanto, Adagas não são afetadas por esse encantamento. ''Perk''s específicos de armas *''Bladesman'': Dano crítico não é afetado pelo privilégio Soldado ou melhorias na arma; e é igual a metade do dano base da arma, arredondando para baixo. Isso quer dizer que com Bladesman 3/3, uma Daedric Sword dará dano crítico extra de 10, 20% das vezes (com um médio DPS aumentado em 2). *''Hack and Slash'': Assumindo que 100 habilidade de one-handed e Soldado, um Daedric War Axe Lendário dá 75 de dano por acerto e causa 3 de dano de sangramento por 6 segundos (com Cortar e Rasgar 3/3). Com o dano da arma mais o dano de sangramento alto, o alvo morrerá muito rápido. Mas, isso não funcionam com inimigos que não sangram (como Draugrs); mortos vivos e autômato Dwermer, por exemplo. *''Bonebreaker'': Apenas inimigos com vestindo armaduras possuem uma real estatística de armadura e habilidades. Bandidos Saqueadores, o bandido não-chefe de maior nível no jogo, terão de fato uma resistência a dano físico de 30 a 40% (depende do nível), que quer dizer que Quebrador de Ossos 3/3 aumentará a taxa contra eles em 30 a 50%. Inimigos como Dragões, Chaurus e Draugur; parecem que possuem armaduras, mas não tem. Treinadores *Amren - Whiterun (Adepto) *Athis - Jorrvaskr, Whiterun (Especialista) *Chief Burguk - Dushnikh Yal, The Reach (Mestre) Livros *''2920, Morning Star, v1'' *''Fire and Darkness'' *''Mace Etiquette'' *''Night Falls on Sentinel'' *''The Importance of Where'' *''Oghma Infinium'' Galeria 300px-SR-perktree-One-handed.jpg|Constelação de One-Handed. Skyrim - Skyrim - 2013-05-16 06-28-46.png|Enfrentando um Dragão com uma Steel Sword. Skyrim-khajiit-male.jpg de:Einhändig (Skyrim) en:One-Handed (Skyrim) es:A una mano (Skyrim) fr:Une main (Skyrim) it:Armi a una mano (Skyrim) pl:Broń jednoręczna (Skyrim) ru:Одноручное оружие (Skyrim) Categoria:Skyrim: Habilidades Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade